


A Dream Come True

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Finding his friends out when he arrives at The Burrow, Harry takes a walk.





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

  


* * *

**A Dream Come True**

 

Harry arrived at The Burrow on a hot dry August afternoon happy to finally get away from the Dursleys for the rest of the summer. After receiving a huge hug from Mrs. Weasley and being told that Ron and Hermione had gone to the market for her, Harry hauled his trunk up to Ron’s room.

 

He paused as he passed Ginny’s door wondering if she was inside or not. For some reason he hadn’t been able to get her out of his mind every since she’d given him a kiss on the cheek when leaving Kings Cross Station. He’d found himself daydreaming for hours on end about her as he sat in his small room over the summer. She even invaded his dreams. He blushed as one of his most recent dreams came to mind. Ron would kill him if he ever found out he’d dreamed of Ginny, naked, water glistening on her small bare breasts and running down over her flat stomach toward…

 

“Bloody hell,” Harry muttered as he shook his head trying to get the image out of his mind before continuing up to Ron’s room.

 

When he wandered back into the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley asked if he’d like her to make him a sandwich or something. After politely refusing he tried to think of a way to ask if Ginny was home without arousing Mrs. Weasley’s interest.

 

He was saved when she said, “I’m sorry, Harry if I’d known you were arriving this early I would never have sent Ron and Hermione off and I’m sure that Ginny wouldn’t have gone over to visit Luna either. Ron and Hermione should be back in an hour or so but I’m afraid that Ginny won’t be back until dinner.” 

 

Harry felt his shoulders slump when she mentioned how long Ginny would be gone. Looking up he was surprised to see a mischievous glint in Mrs. Weasley’s eyes as she watched his reaction.

 

Blushing, he looked down quickly. “That’s all right, Mrs. Weasley. I think I’ll just go for a walk,” he said as he hurried out the door. 

 

**********

 

With no real destination in mind, Harry found himself on the small path leading toward the pond. His mind was still tangled up in worry that Mrs. Weasley might know that he’d finally figured out that he wanted Ginny as more than just a friend. That he felt that he might just be starting to fall in love with the youngest Weasley. 

 

Hearing a splashing noise, he stopped just behind a bush before entering the little clearing surrounding the pond. His body froze as if he’d been hit with a petrifying spell as his eyes locked on to the sight before him.

 

Walking out of the pond was a very naked and very wet Ginny. Her hands were wrapped in her long red hair as she gathered it to wring the water from it. Harry’s eyes flew open as her small pert breasts emerged and he felt every drop of blood in his body head south to gather in his groin. 

 

Finished with her hair, Ginny shook her head causing it to fall around her shoulders and chest leaving her breasts to play hide and seek in it as they peeked out every now and then as she continued walking from the pond. 

 

Harry hadn’t realized that he’d quit breathing until he gasped at the triangle of red hair that came into view as the water fell away from Ginny’s waist and hips. He groaned feeling a surge as the bulge in his pants made itself known. 

 

He’d died and gone to heaven. Nothing else could explain what was happening and at that moment he was convinced that nothing in his life could ever be better than this. 

 

Knowing that he should look away, he knew that even a herd of wild Hippogriffs couldn’t have stopped him from staying.  Manners aside, he watched.

 

He watched as she skipped out onto the small pier, diving into the water. He watched as she slowly swam across the pond and back. He watched as she floated on her back, her breasts and the triangle of fiery hair being covered and uncovered by the water. He watched as she flipped over, her small bum flashing briefly as she dove under the water only to emerge in a cascade of water a moment later.  He watched.

 

How long he stood there, eyes locked on the girl before him, he didn’t know. All his dazed mind could comprehend was that she was beautiful, so very, very beautiful and that he wanted her to be his more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life.

 

He jumped as she stood up from where she’d been laying on the pier drying off in the warm afternoon sun and headed straight for the bush he was standing behind. It was then that he noticed that her bra, knickers, and yellow sun dress were hanging on the other side of the bush. 

 

Rooted to the spot, one thought crashed through his mind. _She’s going to kill me!_

 

In growing fear he watched as she came closer. He knew he was dead as her head came up and her eyes locked with his.

 

“HARRY!”

 

Her scream made him jump but his eyes never left hers. In the weird way of those about to die he smiled at the blush that quickly covered her face before flowing down her neck and stopping at the peaks of her small firm breasts. 

 

Without even realizing what he was doing, Harry stepped around the bush. His eyes still locked with Ginny’s as she turned to follow his movements.  

 

“You’re so beautiful, Ginny,” he whispered.

 

He never saw the hard slap coming until it connected. Even though the pain caused his eyes to water he never broke contact with her deep brown eyes so he saw when they hardened with anger just before she yelled at him.

 

“Harry James Potter! Turn around you bloody pervert!” She hollered as she scrambled to pull her clothes from the bush. 

 

When he just stood there, she glared at him, “FINE! Just wait until my mum finds out you were spying on me. You’re so dead Potter!” she yelled angrily as she awkwardly struggled to pull her knickers on while holding her bra and sundress at the same time.

 

“Like what you’ve seen, Harry? Better get an eyeful now because if mum doesn’t kill you my brothers bloody will.” 

 

Seeing tears start to run down Ginny’s face, Harry found himself stepping over to her and wrapping her in a tight hug. She stiffened as his arms surrounded her, then began fighting him as she cursed, “Let go of me you bloody wanker!”

 

“Ginny, please!”

 

He had to turn slightly to keep her knee from smashing into his bits as she struggled against him. 

 

“Ginny, stop. I’m sorry”

 

“SORRY! You’re sorry! You’ve SEEN me NAKED, HARRY and all you can say is you’re SORRY!”

 

He stumbled as she went limp in his arms, harsh sobs wracking her small body as he held her tighter.

 

Her heart wrenching cries and trembling body were tearing Harry apart. He’d never meant to hurt her. Not knowing what to do he started babbling against her soft hair.

 

“Ginny, please don’t cry. Don’t cry… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, Ginny. I never want to hurt you. You mean so much to me. I can’t get you out of my head. You’re all I’ve thought about since that kiss you gave me at Kings Cross Station. I know that I should have left when I saw you but I didn’t know if you were real or if I was just reliving one of my dreams. I dreamed about you every night. Dreamed that we were together. That you loved me as much as I love you. I do love you, Ginny. I have for a long time. I was just too afraid to admit it to myself or to you. Please don’t hate me. Please, Ginny don’t cry. Please, don’t cry love…”

 

As he continued murmuring into her hair the sobs quieted and the trembling stopped to be replaced with muffled hiccups and sniffles. After a few moments a soft hurt voice asked, “Do you really love me Harry or are you just saying it because you think you have too?”

 

He froze for a minute, stunned that he’d told her. Before he could say anything her soft voice continued, “Don’t say you love me unless you mean it. I’ve waited so long for you, Harry. I’ve loved you forever but you never noticed so please don’t say it unless it’s true. Don’t break my heart.”

 

Removing one hand from around her small frame, Harry gently lifted her chin up until he could look into her eyes. They were red and puffy from crying and as he looked into them he saw fear and uncertainty being reflected back. 

 

He tried to put all of his feelings for her into his look as he said, “I love you Ginny. I don’t know when or how it started for sure but seeing you with Michael this past year made me want to punch him every time he touched you. I probably knew it for sure after you kissed me but I didn’t want to admit it. You were Ron’s little sister. I felt it was wrong for me to be thinking about you that way. But I couldn’t help it. You were in my thoughts and dreams and I didn’t want you to go away. Last night I dreamed that you were standing naked by a stream or pond and that you were all wet like you’d just come out of the water then I looked up and there you were, just like in my dream. You were so beautiful that I couldn’t look away, even if I’d wanted too. I thought for a moment that I’d died and gone to heaven. That’s when I knew that I couldn’t lie to myself or you any more. I love you. And I’ll do whatever it takes to make you believe me.”

 

As he talked the fear and uncertainty left her eyes, hope that slowly changed to love filling them. When he finished the love she felt for him shown so brightly that his knees weakened. A jolt of pure bliss shot through him as his lips touched hers. The kiss was hesitant at first but it quickly changed into a soft gentle awareness of each other. 

 

Whose tongue sought out whose didn’t matter as their tongues slid against each other. Their kisses grew more urgent as their bodies pressed closer. 

 

“Hey Harry! Where are you?” a loud nearby voice called out.

 

Harry and Ginny broke apart as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown on them.

 

“Bloody hell! Ron’s coming.” Ginny cried as she thrust her bra into Harry’s hands and scrambled to pull her sun dress over her head.

 

Harry had one quick peak of her bare breasts before the yellow sun dress slid over her body hiding them from sight. He jumped as she elbowed him, looking pointedly at her bra still visible in his hands. 

 

Harry barely had time to stuff it into his pocket before Ron and Hermione came into sight. 

 

“Hey mate. Been looking all over for you.” Ron said as he clapped Harry on the shoulder. Turning to his sister he continued. “What are you doing here? Mum said you were over at Luna’s.” 

 

Ginny’s replay was lost to Harry as he noticed Hermione giving him a curious look while walking up to him. He blushed, completely embarrassed, when she whispered softly as she hugged him, “You do realize that you have a bra strap hanging out of your pocket don’t you?” 

 

When she felt him stiffen she said, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Ron,” before releasing him to stuff the offending item further into his pocket. 

 

Marching over to Ginny, Hermione took her arm. “Ron, Ginny and I are going to leave you and Harry to catch up while we go have a little talk.” 

 

Harry got one more look at Ginny before her panic stricken face vanished up the trail, Hermione dragging her along. 

 

A huge smile broke out as he thought _I haven’t even been here for a day and one of my dreams has come true._


End file.
